Lessons in Anger
by MotatoPotato
Summary: HP/SS Slash Unforgivables aren't just spells.


Severus had locked himself in his laboratory, too angry to do anything else. His potions soothed him in a way nothing else could. Except perhaps Harry. However he didn't think it would be wise to be around anything that wasn't to be chopped up and thrown in a cauldron at the moment.

The Ministry was once again trying to interfere in his business, trying to regulate and micromanage. It was intolerable. He had spent the morning, unknown to Harry whom was uninformed of the situation, with a great show of restraint in not verbally beating the Minister for Magic. He hated the man with a passion.

Snape snarled angrily as he once again slipped, ruining the perfectly even bloodroot. He threw down the knife and stormed out of the laboratory and up to where his bonded was apparently entertaining elephants.

"Sev!" his green-eyed lover cried. "Look what Moya has learned to do!" Severus glared angrily as the tiny kneazle levitated their sofa and dropped it unceremoniously. Harry rubbed his pet gleefully and came over to stand by the taller man. He threw his arms around him in greeting only to be shoved to the ground.

Harry's head connected with the table on the way down. "What the FUCK Snape!"

"Do not touch me. I have ruined a total of eight potions due to your immature playtime. I am sick of it Potter! You cannot take anything seriously!" Snape paused to reign in his rage, refusing to admit the untruthfulness of his words.

Harry interrupted. "Sev, what is this about really? You can't expect me to believe it's about a few thumps." He held his hand over the swelling lump on his forehead. "That was totally uncalled for, and frankly you've got me worried about you."

Severus spoiling for a fight, to lash out, went for the kill. "It is you. I cannot stand your immature antics. Your blithe disregard for other people disgusts me!"

Harry tried to intervene. "Sev…"

"Your selfish needs must always be met no matter the situation. The only reason people put up with you is because you are the boy-who-lived. You are a spoiled, attention seeking, arrogant little freakish bastard!"

Harry looked like he'd been slapped at the word freakish. "How can you say tha…"

"I should not have bothered with you. I should have let the death eaters have you."

Harry drew a deep breath. "You fucking little…"

"I can almost sympathize with those relatives of yours. Living with you is no easy chore!" He was in a haze of fury.

Harry stood with his mouth open, Moya curled around his feet glaring daggers at Severus.

Snape caught a brief glimpse of the overwhelming hurt in his lover's eyes before it was shuttered away and almost felt guilty. Almost.

Harry turned swiftly and slipped from the house.

Severus, still angry, sealed their bond off from Harry vindictively. He didn't want any trace of the brat around at all. "What?" he snarled at Moya before storming back to the lab.

XXXXXXXX

Harry wandered aimlessly trying to sort out what had happened. He logically knew that it wasn't directed at him and that this was unacceptable.

His heart was another story. Growing up the way he had had made him extra vulnerable when it came to other people's opinions, particularly those close to him.

If Severus had said it, it must have come from somewhere, right? Somewhere deep down he must feel something like that. How did the saying go? Words of anger never lie?

He found himself in front of Hermione's bookshop. He debated before slowly entering. 'Mione saw him right away and came over; smile fading to a frown when she got a good look at his face. She dragged him to her office where Harry, still dry-eyed, spilled the story.

She looked horrified as he finished. "Harry, you know none of that stuff is true, right? He's such a BASTARD for doing this to you."

She snagged his hand and squeezed. You are the most unselfish person I know. You have so many people who love and adore you, not because you're the boy-who-lived but because you're Harry.

He smiled half-heartedly. "Part of me knows that 'Mione. It's just hard not to take it personally. She hugged him but they broke apart when a scream tore the air.

"Oh fuck," Harry breathed. "Death eaters." He tried calling Severus but felt nothing but dead air. He shoved down the aching hurt as he and Hermione pulled out their wands and joined the fray.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Severus felt a slight tug but ruthlessly suppressed it. He did not have time to deal with the boy now. He want back to his stirring. He knew he'd been cruel and unreasonable. But Harry knew him. When he came home they'd have dinner and it would be fine. He sighed. An apology was probably in order as well. God knows why but he loved the brat. He never said it, but Harry knew.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione lay on the pavement sobbing against Harry's shoulder, clinging to him tightly. Voldemort was dead. This was supposed to stop with his demise. Neo Death Eaters as they called themselves had managed what the originals could not.

And she was alive today because of the man her best friend was.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Severus was getting cranky. It was nine pm with no sign of his Harry. He opened the bond and felt nothing, which did nothing to improve his mood. Part of him was becoming just a bit frightened that Harry was staying away on purpose.

"Stupid immature brat." He muttered.

His floo flared to life. Severus scowled at the redhead. "What do you want, Weasley? Harry isn't here."

"You need to come through. I'm at St. Mungo's." With that Ron disappeared along with the flames.

Suddenly, Severus remembered the tugging he had ignored and grew cold. He flooed immediately.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Severus was still cold. He sat on the hard surface and stared ahead of him blankly. "I did not mean a word of it. You are kind. Unselfish. The most endearing, irritating man I ever had the pleasure to have met. I love you. So much it hurts.

"I am sorry."

He traced the stone carvings slowly.

"I'll be along soon."


End file.
